bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeref (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860648 |no = 8470 |altname = Zeref |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 23 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 41 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 0 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |sbb3_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Around 400 years ago, Zeref was cursed with Ankhseram Black Magic, causing him to become immortal. Also known as the "Curse of Contradiction," the more the cursed person values life, the more death energy is released, eventually killing that source of life. The only way to avoid this grisly turn of events is to hold no regard for life whatsoever. Having lived through countless ages and watched humanity continually repeat the same mistakes, Zeref declared that he would reject the world that has continually rejected him, and annihilate all of humanity, so that they may be granted a new beginning. |summon = I can see...that I have another very long road ahead of me. |fusion = Please...Don't come close to me... |evolution = I feel like I'm feeling fun for the first time in a long time talking to you like this now |hp_base = 6470 |atk_base = 2636 |def_base = 2393 |rec_base = 2384 |hp_lord = 9243 |atk_lord = 3766 |def_lord = 3419 |rec_lord = 3406 |hp_anima = 10360 |rec_anima = 3108 |atk_breaker = 4064 |def_breaker = 3121 |def_guardian = 3717 |rec_guardian = 3257 |def_oracle = 3270 |rec_oracle = 3853 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 60 |ls = The Black Wizard |lsdescription = 120% boost Atk, Def, max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Dark types, enormously boosts Dark elemental damage, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge, 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |lsnote = 225% Dark elemental damage & fills 3~4 BC on spark |bb = Ankhseram Black Magic Lv. 4 |bbdescription = 30 combo random massive Dark attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to attack for 3 turns, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, probability of raising allies from KO, enormously boosts BB gauge & boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 20% chance of 30% Atk/Def reduction, 20% chance to recast, 15% chance to revive allies with 35% HP, fills 14 BC & 12% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 32 |bbdc = 90 |bbmultiplier = 4000 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb2_hpscale = |sbb = Ankhseram Black Magic Lv. 5 |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, 30 combo random massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 15% chance to revive allies with 50% HP, fills 3~4 BC on spark & 200% Dark elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 750 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 4000 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 26 |sbbaoe3 = 1 |sbbdc3 = 26 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Ankhseram Black Magic MAX |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Fire, Dark attack on all foes, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate and Dark elemental damage for 3 turns & Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 90% Atk/Def reduction, 450% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 500% Dark elemental damage & fills 5~8 BC on spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Creator of Darkness |esitem = Book of E.N.D. |esdescription = Probable damage reduction to 1 when Book of E.N.D. is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters for all allies, adds probable resistance against 2 KO attacks, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to lost HP & raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |esnote = 15% chance to take 1 damage, 40% chance of KO resistance & 1% parameter boost per 1% HP lost |evofrom = 860647 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark Damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 25 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances LS's raises Atk parameter limit effect |omniskill4_1_note = +30000 boost, 160000 limit total |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's BB gauge boost during Spark effect |omniskill4_2_note = +1 BC, fills 4-5 BC total |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 15% chance |omniskill4_4_sp = 10 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice effect |omniskill4_4_note = +10% chance, 25% chance to recast total total |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_5_note = 600 OD |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge fill rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 60% OD gauge fill rate |omniskill4_7_sp = 10 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to attack for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 20% chance of 30% Atk/Def reduction |omniskill4_8_sp = 15 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds probable random status infliction to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 25% chance |omniskill4_9_sp = 35 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds 26 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP) to SBB |omniskill4_9_note = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP modifier |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Zeref2 }}